goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Yang
Yang is a blue rabbit and the deuteragonist of the Jetix series Yin Yang Yo!. He and his younger twin sister Yin are trained by Master Yo to master Woo Foo and to assure to the world that it is not foolish. Yang is training to master the martial style of Woo Foo, and he currently ranks second level. In Goanimate, he is a good user. *Voice: Young Guy *Likes: Hitting staff, being violent, video games, clowns, going out with Lina *Dislikes: Fighting with Yin, bad guys succeeding, girls' stuff, mimes Personality Yang is a naive yet hyperactive and occasionally violent rabbit; despite not showing it, he really cares about Yin and Master Yo. He becomes a nicer person in the current season due to the events in the episode "Deja Foo", where Yin and Master Yo were killed in an alternate reality due to his mean actions. Unlike his sister, he isn't very intelligent but can occasionally come up with a good idea. In "Doomed to Repeat It", he says that he does learn stuff, but he doesn't want Master Yo to know that, so that he could get away with more; in fact, if he is willing to think, he is able to escape traps/situations more often (unless he wanted to be trapped/captured just so he could fight some more). This is shown in episodes like "Brain Drain" and "Stuck". He can also dodge things without trying or thinking. He has also shown that he can put things together easily, sometimes even before Yin, as seen in the episode "Who Knows What Evil Lurks" when he knew that there was a spy for the Night Master; unfortunately, the two of them fought over each other's past mistakes. In the episode "Disapp-Eared", it was shown that if he is willing to study, he can learn new things in just a minute. He also has a keen sense for telling when people are evil. In the episode "Touchy Feelings", it was shown that Yang keeps his true feelings underneath all his other emotions (his biggest emotion being love, and this is revealed when his love-bunny towers over the city). He is also very clever when he wants to be, as seen in the episode "An Inconvenient Tooth" when he outsmarts Carl using deception. Sometimes, instead of just leaping into action without thinking, he will think about what would be the best thing to use against an enemy, as seen in the episode "Yin-credible!" He is also very good at making up plans. He is also a very good drummer. Yang has also shown that he can disguise his voice. He is also very competitive. In the episode "Old Softie", it is shown that before he finishes saying something, he can come up with different words to say something else and that he has always loved ponies; and in the episode "Dance, Dance, Devastation", it is shown that he is a good rapper, dancer, and singer and that he can also speak some Spanish and German. In the episode "A Walk in the Woods", it is shown that he can also be very respectful to his elders. He can also be very strategic. It is revealed in "Deja Foo" Yang is ticklish. He likes clowns but hates mimes. It is revealed in "Mind Games" that he secretly writes poetry when no one's around, he sometimes thinks about painting Lina's toes, and that being wedged in the toilet of a demolished outhouse in front of a dangerously attractive lady is his third biggest fear. Trivia *Yang can be compared to Ken Masters of the Street Fighter series to a certain degree, considering their predominant emphases are the martial arts sides of their respective fighting styles. Conversely, his sister, Yin, can be compared to Ken's friend/rival, Ryu, who shares the same focus of the mystical elements of their styles. Yang can also be compared to Ken in terms of the fiery, impatient and sometimes arrogant personality they share. Again, conversely, Yin and Ryu share the same composed, empathetic, kind-hearted and ambitious personality and the fact that both were posessed by evil at least once while both Yang and Ken have yet to become evil. Category:Good Users Category:Good Characters Category:Non Baby Show Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good guys Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:AUTTP members Category:UTTP haters Category:Mpreg haters Category:Nazi haters Category:Porn haters Category:Disney fans Category:Marvel Fans Category:Characters Voiced by Young Guy Category:Disney characters Category:Jetix characters Category:MUGEN characters